Somewhere Someday
by Eizou
Summary: Mimi recieves a call that breaks her heart...(I'm baaack. And with another Kouimi. ^-^! Its my first songfic ever so dun be to mean. R&R Please!)


Like, I'm back! ^^ With another Kouimi! ( The best couple in the world! ) Anyhow  
Just read!   
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or "Somewhere Someday" or *Nsync for that matter. e.e;  
  
  
  
  
******************  
  
"Somewhere, Someday."  
  
She stared at the answering machine, unmoving. Her body, rigid, frozen,   
from the ultimate shock that she had just experienced. How many horrible  
experiences could one take? First it had been the loss of her career she had   
worked hard for. Now...now this? Not a single soul was left in her life which   
cared for her, loved her. Control of her emotions, she did lack, the tears falling,   
cascading down her face, she couldn't stop. Her life was falling apart...just like   
her tears, crashing as they hit the ground.  
  
****  
"The clouds above you start to pull  
And all of your doubts rains like a storm  
And you don't know who you are anymore  
Let me help you find what you've been searching for"  
****  
  
The young man strolled to the door. Raising his hand in a clenched fist,   
he lightly tapped his knuckles against the wood. No response. He tried   
again. None.   
  
"I guess Mimi's not home." He sighed, turning away from the apartment.   
Taking a single step, he started his walk away from the door. Until a   
sound flooded the silence. Faint it was, but it was a sound, nonetheless,   
within the girl's apartment. Someone was crying.  
  
****  
"(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a field and a river  
(Somewhere) You can let your soul run free  
(Someday) Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace"  
****  
  
Hearing a door opening, she turned her head in its direction. Her tears  
covered her eyes in a glossy coating, impairing her vision so   
that she could only see the man's outlining and the masses of colors, which were   
his hair and clothing. With such little information, it was hard for her to know   
who it was.   
  
****  
"(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
(Somewhere) Where your heart and spirit go free  
(Someday) Someday it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace"  
****  
  
Tears. The look of these upon his friend's face broke his heart. Pain was   
an emotion no one should have to face, but, with life as it was for them, the Chosen Children,   
it was inevitable.   
  
"...Mimi"   
  
He walked slowly, careful to walk softly, a single sound might break   
something else within her, that was not already broken. He had heard of her misfortune   
across the ocean, it was why she was back here. He hadn't thought that she had been this upset.   
Unless there was something else.  
  
****  
"Girl I know you think no one sees  
The weight on your shoulder  
But you can't fool me  
And aren't you tired of standing so tall  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall"  
****  
  
His voice. Without her vision, she now knew who had entered her apartment. And when he   
placed his gentle arm around her, her arms clung to his waist. Afraid to let go,   
afraid to fall.   
  
****  
"(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a field and a river  
(Somewhere) You can let your soul run free  
(Someday) Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace  
****  
(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
(Somewhere) Where your heart and spirit go free  
(Someday) Someday it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace"  
****  
  
Blushing a bright pink from the quickness of her embrace, he continued to crouch down beside her, arms around her.   
Normally shorter than her when they stood, it was an odd feeling for him to have to look down towards her. Although,   
what really mattered was what had upset her.   
  
"Mimi.." He begun, a quiet whisper in her ear, "..Would you like to tell me?"  
  
****  
"Let me bring you joy (Bring you joy)  
Let me bring you peace (Bring you peace)  
Take these tears that you've cried  
And trust them to me"  
****  
  
Try as she might, she could not get the words out. Every time she got so far, she choked, her tears gaining momentum.   
"My.." Only two more words. And they weren't long. But she couldn't. Saying it would give it life, realness. She didn't   
want to come to reality. She didn't even dare think it completely. Not after this, not after her life had broke apart.   
What was wrong with her? Not only did she have to lose her career and...and...this? How horrible of a person was she to   
deserve this? But there was another longing, unfulfilled wish that she couldn't lay a finger on...   
  
****  
"Let me give you heart (Give you heart)  
Let me give you hope (Give you hope)  
Be the one constant love that you've never known"  
****  
  
It was hours before her tears ceased, and that was only because she had fallen asleep. Finding her surprisingly light,   
he carried her to her bed, laying her beneath the covers. She looked so peaceful as she slept, and he was only left   
imagining what had caused her so much hurt.   
  
Touching her silk white face with the back of his hand, he placed a strand of pink behind her ear, amazed by its softness.   
Like it or not, Tachikawa Mimi did have someone who cared for her and would always be there, Izumi Koushiro. Taking one   
final look at her face as she rested, a memory to cherish but also one to forget. He hated seeing the one he loved in pain.   
And she wouldn't wake to an empty house. Not when she was like this. Lightly touching his lips to her forehead, he shut off   
her bedroom light.  
  
****  
"(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a field and a river  
(Somewhere) You can let your soul run free  
(Someday) Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace"  
****  
  
Shutting her bedroom door, he walked towards her couch, curious and worried as to what had hurt her so. Laying down, he closed   
his eyes, attempting to rest. But he couldn't. Too worried about Mimi, his mind could not stray to anything else. Noticing the   
red light on her answering machine, he rose, deciding the best he could do while she rested was check her messages for her.  
  
****  
"(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
(Somewhere) Where your heart and spirit go free  
(Someday) Someday it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace"  
****  
  
The words he heard on the very first message jabbed his heart in realization. It was the sobbing voice of Mimi's mother, across the ocean.   
"Mimi....I...I...hate to have to leave this on your answering machine...but..." The silence in the background of the message stung the air   
of her daughter's apartment, miles away. "...your father...has...died."   
  
******************  
  
OOOH! That was bad. x.x; But it was different. Don't be to harsh in your reviews...its my first songfic ever. x.x; And I know the endings   
all abrupt and stuff...I was thinking about making it a two part songfic, if you guys bug me enough...but I'd need another song Idea. -Eizou  



End file.
